


boy, i've never loved one like you.

by girlsandmoney



Series: keith and lance proposal series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Self-Indulgent, date, just keith n lance in this one, keith proposes, klance, named PEACH, nicknames are cute, proposal, they have a dog, they make out Once, this might end up being a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsandmoney/pseuds/girlsandmoney
Summary: Keith proposes to his boyfriend, Lance.





	boy, i've never loved one like you.

You couldn’t take it anymore. You were going to propose to Lance tonight. You’ve had the ring for two weeks now. You’re scared he’s going to find the ring every single time he rummages through your dresser drawers. You have a plan to take him to the park to have a picnic and stargaze. When it’s dark and mostly everyone is gone is when you’re going to do it. You want it to be a private moment between each other. You have the dinner planned, you’ve been making it all day while Lance was at work. You took a sick day to prepare, you could have actually thrown up from your nerves.

The only reason Lance didn’t stay home from work is that you told him you were okay, and even then he didn’t believe you much. You think he just got tired of arguing with you. You promised to meet him for lunch like you always do when you’re at work. It was hard to keep what you were doing from him. Considering he’d been asking all lunch, you have great restraint. You told him that you’re working on a proper date for tonight. You didn’t tell him where or what you were doing, you just said a proper date. He gave up eventually, you knew he would be thinking of what it could be for the rest of the day.

When his lunch break was over and you had to go home is when you really got to work. You bought a bottle of fancy champagne and an actual picnic basket. You put in plates, utensils, and glasses. In your linen closet, you had a few blankets that had been used for picnics before. You pick an old quilt and put it in the back of your car. He got off work at 5 and would be home around 5:30. You plan to take him at 6. The sun will start to set around the time you get there, which is great.

You have the plan perfected. The only thing is how long you’ll have to wait for him to get here. You overestimated how much time you would need, you had everything completely done by 3. You even planned your outfit last night. You were going to wear the sweater that every time you wear it, Lance can’t take his eyes off you. If he was going to say no, hopefully, the sweater would change his mind.

You kept asking Peach if she liked the ideas you had. You knew she had absolutely no idea what you were saying, but she just wagged her tail at the sound of your voice. You even showed her the ring, careful to keep it away from her so she didn’t eat it.

You heard Lance pull into the driveway and your heart stopped. You made sure everything was into your car before he got in but you were still nervous he would find out. He walked into the house, you can hear him setting his things down on the kitchen table.

“Keith? Where are you?” He askes

“In here, babe.” You say from the living room, where you’re sitting down with Peach.

He walks in and smiles at you, “Hey hot stuff.”

“Hey.” You pat your hand next to yourself on the couch, he comes and sits next to you.

“So when are we gonna leave for the date?”

“Six.”

“Fancy?”

“Nope. You look fine, love.”

He mumbles a ‘thank you’ and lays his head on your shoulder. You know he’s tired from his day at work, and you hope the date will relax him and make him happy enough. You haven’t been on an actual date in so long, this just felt right to you. Eventually, six hit, and you nudged him telling him it was time to go. He wasn’t asleep and you knew he wasn’t, but you still wanted to be cautious with him. He nodded and got up off of the couch. You held Peach loosely by her collar and put her outside. You had a fence outside so you weren’t worried about her getting loose.

Lance was still standing by the couch when you were finished.

  
“Ready?”

“You best believe it!” He says and smiles widely, making your heart race.

When you get to the park you finally tell him your plan (excluding the part about getting engaged.) He looks excited, he hops out of the car the second the car stops. When you're getting the basket out of the trunk, he slaps your butt.

“Lance!” You yell-whisper

“Sorry. Couldn’t help it.” He grins his heart attacking inducing grin

You take him to find a place in the park. You chose one near the trees and by the path. After the sun has set, you’re going to take him to walk around and that’s when you’re going to do it. You’re freaking out. You’re almost certain he’s going to say yes, but it’s still nerve-wracking.

When you both are settled down you begin to unpack all of the food.

“Keith, you made all this today?” He asked

“Yep. That’s why I stayed home. To make this perfect.”

“You sap, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It doesn’t take long for the sun to set. It actually set quicker than you imagined it would. You hadn’t even opened up the champagne before it set. You could tell Lance had relaxed. He was slower in talking, and he talked softer. This is the type of moments with him you can really appreciate. When you’re both happy with each other’s calmed selves.

He’d eaten quickly and you did too. You’re surprised that you even ate considering your nerves made you want to throw up.

“Want to walk around, love?”

“Absolutely.”

You stand up, offering your hand for Lance. He takes it, using it to help him up. He moved around you to where he could continue to hold your hand. It was dark out and you both were using the moonlight to barely see. You couldn’t stop looking at him, you couldn’t help it. He looked ethereal.

You swear you can feel every second surging through you. You want to do it each of those seconds. You couldn’t focus on what he was talking about. Your brain wouldn’t stop chanting, “Do it, do it, do it.” You held it in though until you reached your picnic. You stopped in your tracks.

“Lance stop for a second,” You pull the ring out of your pocket and get on your knee, “Lance McClain-”

“Oh my god.” He’s covered his mouth and you can hear him beginning to cry.

“I’m not good at big speeches, but I know I love you. I can feel myself loving you more each and every day like I never knew I could. You are the light of my life and the sun in my stars. Will you marry me?”

He couldn’t talk. He was crying so hard. He nodded his head yes. You quickly stood up and wrapped him in a hug, kissing the side of his head. You pull away to kiss him. He kisses you back, you can feel the salt of his tears, and you’re glad they’re good tears. You pull away to put the ring on him.

“Oh Keith, It’s perfect. I love you so much.”

You hug him again, whispering that you love him too, so only he could hear. You hold him in the hug for a while. Kissing the side of his head, and whispering ‘I love you’s to him seemed to be all you could do. You pull away, immediately missing his warmth.

You take his hand and walk him back to the blanket.

“Let’s stargaze.”

He takes your invitation. He sits beside you and pushes you down to the floor so he can use your chest as a pillow. He’s looking out at the stars and you can’t stop looking at him. He’s your star more than you even know.

“Keith?”

You hum in response.

“‘Mn tired.”

“Let’s take you home then.”

He leans up, pulling himself away from you. He leaves a peck on your chest then pats it. You pack up the picnic basket, making sure you have everything in there. Both of you move off of the blanket. Lance grabs one of the ends and curls it up in a ball. Mumbling about using it in the car. You both have one free hand you take advantage of this and hold his hand. He looks up at you and smiles his award-winning smile. You fall harder in the rabbit hole that is Lance McClain.

You pack your things into your car. Lance is already in the passenger seat, you're sure he’s asleep. When you get into the front seat you see, to your surprise, Lance almost wide awake taking pictures of his hand.

“I have to show it off, babe.” He says before you even ask any questions.

“Obviously.” You snort

Once you left the park you held out your hand for Lance to take it. When he grabs onto your hand, the scratch of the ring startles you slightly. Both of you laugh for a second, you’re both so happy. When driving for a few minutes you see a bright flash envelope you. After a moment of panic, you realized it was Lance getting a picture of you.

“Lance I could have just crashed.”

“But you didn’t. Plus, I got a good picture.”

“Guess it was worth it then.”

“Absolutely.”

When you arrive home, Lance was still awake to your surprise. You left the basket in your car, not feeling like bothering with it tonight. When you get inside you set your keys on the counters. When you turn around you see Lance behind you. He quickly plants a kiss on you. You melt at his touch. You’re so glad you did it tonight. He kisses you softly. You lean against the kitchen counter, kissing your fiance, the happiest you could ever be. You kiss the corners of his mouth. You kiss his cheeks. You swear you kiss almost every single freckle that man owns on his face. You’re so infatuated with him. You can’t explain it if you do you’ll barely scrape the surface of it. He laughs lightly at each kiss you put on him. He fiddles with the hem of your sweater. He pulls it up over you, leaving you in just a white button down.

“Why are you wearing so many layers?”

You chuckle and continue to kiss him. He begins unbuttoning your shirt. You move down to his jaw, biting and kissing it. He finishes taking off your shirt, he runs his hands on your chest and waist.

“We should probably move away from the windows.”

“Smart.”

An hour later you can find yourself with the love of your life curled up with each other rewatching your favorite Netflix special. Your fiance laughs at almost every joke the comedian makes, squeezing you harder when he does. His ring sparkles in the light of your bedside lamp. Every once in a while you feel your starlight kiss whatever part of you he can get. Whether it’s your hand or your chest, he kisses it. You look over and see your dog curled up in a ball asleep in her bed in the corner of you and your sweetheart’s room. You finally realize: _This is your family._


End file.
